Vehicle theft is an issue in the United States and around the world. Many anti-theft technologies focus on preventing a theft from occurring. However, there are few options for the tracking of stolen vehicles within the United States, let alone around the world. Once stolen, many vehicles are exported or stripped for parts before they can be located.